


【翻譯】水獺!Sherlock小短篇

by ethor, RebeccaOTool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Hedgehog John, Hurt/Comfort, Johnhog, Otter Sherlock, Otterlock, Sickfic, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者的話:Sherlock在上一次實驗讓他和John陷入大麻煩。這一篇並不是Sherlock和John一直都是動物的AU。我的任務就是用腦洞把奇怪的事情合理化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】水獺!Sherlock小短篇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Otterlock ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079430) by [RebeccaOTool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool). 



如果John拿回他把手掐在Sherlock脖子上的能力──

 

去他的。他需要他的 **手** 。而不是這些短短的爪子。

 

“不應該變成這樣的。”Sherlock氣鼓鼓的用爪子敲著磁磚。

 

“那不然應該怎樣，Sherlock?”John質問，刺在背上豎起。”因為不管 **本來應該怎麼樣，都他媽的不可能是現在這樣** **!** ”

 

Sherlock的毛毛臉頗為驚訝。”它本來應該是一種新型的氣味偽裝香水，巴斯克維爾的說明書上是這麼寫的。”

 

John緊閉眼睛，把偌大的房間、他那變成水獺的朋友還有只有幾公分的身高擋在外面。Sherlock至少比他大三倍。這不公平。”你 _能_ 搞定嗎?”

 

“我想可以。但我必須拿到我的化學藥品。”Sherlock用後腳站立，在空中嗅著。”我想我能上的去。”

 

John小心地盯著桌子。他的視線非常不清楚。他是不是讀過刺蝟的視力很差?”我上不去。”

 

“沒差。以你的體型，你大概也幫不上什麼忙。”Sherlock不屑的說。他輕鬆地爬上沙發，他早已經適應他的新身體。John瞇著眼睛看著，但是在模糊的色塊中遺失了他的蹤影。

 

他吁出一口氣。Sherlock可能會忙上好幾個小時。而且他餓了。

 

他突然有一個想法。在變身時他正在冰箱裡翻找。冰箱門可能還開著。他或許能找到一些食物。

 

他搖搖擺擺進入廚房，感覺自己像個傻瓜。好幾件衣服還卡在他的刺上。他必須要從他的衣服裡殺出一條路。說實在，Sherlock應該要幫他的。

 

終於，如巨大石碑矗立的冰箱出現在眼前。John能看到光。他讓冰箱門開著了。謝天謝地。

 

還有這個味道!他快速的嗅嗅。有肉、萵苣，還有──

 

**果醬。**

草莓果醬!罐子就放在最下層的架子!他也可以拿到。他把前爪放到潔白冰涼的冰箱裡。果醬就在幾公分外。他扒著光滑的表面，試著進入冰箱。成功!

 

果醬罐比他還高(幾乎每個東西都比他高)，但還是沒有高太多。他可以把它推倒。然後他開始對付蓋子。他夾住蓋子開始用力拉，幾乎忘記了整個世界。是有一點冷，但是這至少能讓他不去想他荒謬的困境。

 

終於蓋子滾向一邊，John終於能潛入果醬之中。他舔了舔，幾乎都要把臉埋到罐子裡。草莓的甜美味道安撫了他。他開始冷靜下來。Sherlock會想出辦法讓一切恢復正常的。一切都會好的。事情──

 

突然一聲響亮的喀噠，所有的事物都變為黑暗。冰箱門關上了。

 

0o0o0

 

Sherlock惱怒的低吼。他沒有了拇指，他的鬍鬚很擋路，他的尾巴也一直絆倒他，而且──

 

他搓搓他的毛毛臉，試著不要動怒。這很不容易;這簡直 _無法忍受_ 。為什麼John沒有在事情太超過之前阻止他?

 

John。John在哪裡?他已經好一陣子沒聽到他夥伴的小小抱怨聲了。

 

“John?”他喊道，環顧房子。沒有John的身影。

 

一陣恐慌席捲Sherlock的腹部。John比Sherlock小的多，也沒有Sherlock的敏捷和速度。他很容易就陷進麻煩。“John!”

 

Sherlock三兩步跳下桌子，一邊嗅著。他能聞到John的味道(他花了點時間去記下來，當然)，但是這至少也有兩個小時了。他把鼻子靠在地板上，追著味道跑。John這兩小時去哪裡了?他回到他的房間了嗎，還是睡著了?。” **John!** ”

 

他聽到了什麼聲音。一聲小小的哭喊鑽入他的耳朵。“John?”

 

然後聲音再次響起。連名字都不是，只是一聲不成詞語的驚恐哭喊。Sherlock的眼睛因為恐懼而大睜。是 _冰箱_ 。是從 _冰箱_ 發出來的!

 

“John! John，我來了，撐住!”他慌張地衝到如石碑的冰箱前。John到了裡面，可能是為了拿點心，而現在他被困在裡面。他到底應該要怎麼開門?如果他們還是人類的話這要比整棟房子都大了，這根本不可能──

 

‘停!’他強迫自己停止奔跑。他盯著冰箱，思緒運轉著。’快想。一定有方法可以打開門。’

 

把手高高的懸在他頭上。就算他勾到把手，他也沒有力氣能打開。連著門的磁力條看起來很堅固──

 

不，磁力條上有個小裂痕。或許他能撕開它開啟冰箱。他把它挖出來，用爪子把這東西扯開。他拉出一點之後就把橡膠條叼在牙齒間，用盡全身力氣往後拉。  
  
John的驚恐叫喊已經停止。是他知道Sherlock聽到了嗎?還是他已經沒有空氣了?還是寒冷已經──

不。John _沒_ 死。

 

Sherlock低吼，拉得更用力了。他要用他的爪子把冰箱分屍。John會沒事的。John──

 

門終於緩緩開啟。Sherlock向前突進，把他細長的身軀擠進冷凍櫃裡。” John!”

 

一聲痛苦的嗚咽鑽進了他的耳朵。他看到一團刺刺的小球縮在遠處的角落，發著抖。Sherlock去拉他，痛得發出嘶嘶聲，縮回爪子。刺。他都忘了。

 

” John!”他把鼻子湊近，感到他的心跳和他溫暖的呼吸。” John，起來，我們要離開這裡。”

 

"Sh-Sherlock?"John的聲音發著顫。他迷惑地眨眨眼。

 

“你差點就要失溫了。你得離開冷的地方。”Sherlock更用力地推他，再被刺戳到臉時縮了一下。”來吧。”

 

終於，John搖搖擺擺走向前，，迷惑的抗議著。他在冰箱的邊緣裹足不前，因為看不到地板。Sherlock幫了他一把，一邊咬牙忍下疼痛的喊叫。

 

然後他們終於到了(相對)溫暖的廚房地板。

 

John蜷成一顆刺刺球，嗚咽顫抖著。”ㄌ─ㄌ─冷。”

 

“我不訝異。你在裡面待了好幾個小時。”Sherlock的鼻子湊向前，試著找一個沒有刺的點分享他的體溫。卻一無所獲。”我馬上回來。”

 

他匆匆跑進客廳。他得要拿個毛毯、一條抹布， _什麼都好_ 。但每個東西都太大了，他不能──

 

然後是他的圍巾，纏在他的衣服裡。’就是它了!’

 

他奪過圍巾，衝進廚房。”John! John，我拿到圍巾了!”

 

John沒有回答，但他的顫抖更為劇烈了。Sherlock重重嚥了一口。他 **現在** 就必須讓John暖和。

 

他用後腳站立，把小小的刺蝟裹在圍巾裡。John嗚咽著，沒睜開眼睛就把他冰冷的鼻子挨近Sherlock厚厚的毛皮裡。

 

Sherlock仔細的看著他。顫抖開始平息，嗚咽也逐漸消失。”我很抱歉我沒有注意到你不見了。”

 

John沒有做出回應。他在Sherlock的爪子裡睡著了。

 

嘆著氣，Sherlock笨拙地用後腳走回客廳。他把John放到他落下的衣服裡，把他包得緊緊的，圍巾讓他不會碰到刺。他會需要John的幫助來讓他們變回原樣。但這可以等。

 

現在，讓John小睡一會是最好的計畫。Sherlock閉上眼，嘆了口氣。他小心地把爪子滑進John的爪子裡。之後，他也快速地入睡了。

 

一切…都很好。

 

《完》


End file.
